Sadiction
by OverHazard
Summary: Every single person on this god forsaken planet should just rot and die like a puny little rat. I did nothing to deserve a cruel life until my so-called 'family' came in the picture and ruined me. Till I killed them with my own bare hands. No one on the planet will survive except me. I trust no one and no one must trust me. Child or adult, all will have their blood on my hands.


Hatred for everyone on this god forsaken planet. My name is 'Setsura Ryousuke', 18 years old, living alone by going from country to country. Back then when I was 15 years old, I killed my family. My mother was arrogant like a prick, my father was inconsiderate, my sister was a dumbass who thought that doing stupid things are smart, that is when I got fed up of all of those crap and killed them all with my bare hands. The neighbors saw what I did, so I killed them as well. Every single person in my town was dead. Bestfriends? I don't believe in them, relatives? Bullshit relatives in my opinion. Girlfriend? I never believed in 'love'.'Love' is just a sickness drug that could kill you for the rest of your life. So I killed everyone and everything that I hatted from the bottom of my heart to the end of my brain. While I was killing everyone, NO ONE KNEW who killed everyone. The whole country of Japan is still searching for the person that killed everyone in the town of Saitama, when I left Saitama, I traveled to Osaka/Tokyo/Okinawa/Odaiba and many other countries. I was slowly killing everyone, not even the Military could find or catch me with their highest tech they have. I was unstoppable, I was godly. No one knew who I was till I was given a nickname, which was 'Crisis'. I was never fond with the name 'Crisis' till I killed the 'very important' people. Which was the Prime Minister of Japan, it was then my nickname was changed from 'Crisis' to 'Faulty', in other words. A dangerous killer that will kill anyone without hesitating. I've killed children/adults/teenagers and seniors before and I'm not afraid if the whole worlds looks for me, as long as I can kill every single life on this planet! I love to kill, not even an ex-marine from the army could beat me, not even the strongest man from a bike gang could beat me. Each and every single human being feared because they're afraid that they might get killed by me. Well they should since I wont let anyone survive. Not even a baby!

"And then she went to the bathroom-" Said a teenage boy

"Who the hell is that?" Said one of the boy's friends.

"Yo! Who the hell are you?!" Shouted one of the boy's friends.

"Ugh. I hate loud noises... But I love the sound of screams.." I muttered

"What'chu say?!" Shouted the teenage boy

As I walked closer to the 3 teenagers, I looked at their eyes with fear and darkness which made them fear me more than I fear anyone. I then grabbed one of the boy's face and slammed it into a wall that was next to me. The boy was dead after I did that, god I love that sensation of death.

"W-What the fuck!" Shouted one of the boys as he fell to the ground backwards.

"O-Oh god..." Muttered one of the boys.

"The both of you are next on the death list." I said

I grabbed the boy's face that fell on the ground and rip-out his jaw and crushed his face with my steel shoes. I then looked at the other boy and pierced his eyes with my right arm and killed him by hitting the brain as well.

"Mmm, fresh meat and warm blood, my favorite." I said with happiness flowing through my veins to my brain.

Who would've thought that having steel claws and steel shoes as weapons would be this fun. Too bad the guy that sold me these is dead already. But everyone has their reasons on having to die. Though this is New York, 9:18 P.M. I am aware of this man called the 'Moon King'. A murderer like me as well, we might get along just fine but I know he wont survive once he meets me, since I trust no one and no one trusts me. I promised myself to kill anyone or anything that gets in my way. This is my way of showing people my 'love' for them. 'No More Sorrow' for me. I'm the only one that doesn't carry sorrow around my heart, the only thing I carry around my heart is 'fear'. I'm afraid of everyone which is why I kill them all now. Sooner or later the president of United States will be dead, including his secretaries. I will kill everyone that creates 'democracy'. If only there was another World War going on right now, then I wont be killing everyone I see as I keep on walking to every city/town/country. However I've heard that the Moon King only comes out at night, well where is he? I would love to 'meet' him and see him with my own 'eyes'. I wonder what does his blood taste like, maybe bitter or sweat, or possibly both. The King's blood would always be the best blood in the world.

"You there! It's past curfew for a civilian to be outside! The 'Moon King' might appear any second so we need you to return back to your home right now!" Said one of the US Marines.

"As you wish." I said.

"Thank yo- W-What the hell happened here?! 3 dead students?! Did you see what happened here, sir?" Asked the marine.

"Why yes, I did." I replied

"Well who did this?!" He asked loudly.

"I did.." I replied back then I crushed his entire skull like a large nut.

"I love to feel the cracks of skulls. If only I can feel the brain.," I said in happiness yet again.

I'm happy that I killed 4 people in one night, but that wont satisfy me till I can have the Moon King's blood on my hands. I know he wont appear tonight, there's no sensation of fear around the area. If there was fear then I know he's coming but he's not coming. Until the time comes, I will wait for the King's arrival.


End file.
